Look Who's Lauging Now!
by FlexyourImagination
Summary: House is forced to go in the dunk tank for a hospital fundraiser. Cuddy is amused. House is not. HUDDY OF COURSE!


Hi guys! This is just a cute little fic that I thought of before I fell asleep, so enjoy!

I'm really glad you like my stories, I'm a rookie to say the least and its really cool to get your inputs! I love you fellow Huddy fans!

House burst into Cuddy's office, wondering what she wanted now. Cuddy didn't even flinch; she was so use to him never knocking she'd be afraid if he did. House flopped down on her couch with a red lollipop in his hand. "What is it now mistress?" He said playfully.

Cuddy smirked at him. "Well, as I'm sure you're aware, the hospital's holding a fundraiser this weekend, and the staff has voted on a carnival theme," she said a little wearily. "Aw man! I voted for the wrestling and whiskey theme. I thought that was gonna win for sure!" He said, popping his lollipop back in his mouth.

"House, there was no wrestling and whiskey theme," Cuddy stated tiredly. House shrugged as she sighed heavily. "Anyway, like I was saying," she continued, "there was a sign up list in the lounge for the activities each staff member will be doing. And big surprise! Your name was the only one not up there."

"That's because, dear Cuddy, there's no way I'll be attending this fundraiser." He said. "Oh yes you are!" She sprang back at him. "And you get the honour of the only open spot left. Dunk tank." House's jaw dropped. He jumped up from the couch, sitting down at her desk. "No. You're kidding me. I'm NOT going in the dunk tank. I'm a cripple! I'll switch with someone else. Apple bobbing, ring toss, candy apples, kissing booth," he listed, waggling his eyebrows at the last suggestion.

"Filled, filled, filled, and filled. Dave from gynecology took kissing booth." House and Cuddy shuddered simultaneously. "I can't image there'll be much business. That guy hits on me every time I speak with him." Cuddy said with a disgusted look on her face. House snorted. "Every guy in this hospital hits on you, and I think we all know why," he said, peering down her shirt.

"So you're hitting on me?" She quipped back at him. "I'm not every guy." He said, a small smile on his lips. Cuddy rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "You. Dunk tank. Saturday. And don't even think about trying to get out of it. You'll bring in so much money, seeing how everyone wants to drown you in a tank of water." House stared and her with an ice cold glare. She patted his arm. "That's all, now get out." Slowly he rose out of the chair, still attempting to pierce Cuddy with his stare. She just waved. Finally breaking the stare down, he turned quickly storming out of her office. Cuddy leaned back in her chair, a feeling of victory fueling the smile plastered on her face.

Saturday had come all too quickly or House, and now here he was, sitting on the seat of the dunk tank. What have I done to deserve this, he thought. He had yet to be dunked; thankfully an ape had better aim than everyone in line and he made sure to tell them exactly that.

He couldn't believe that Cuddy actually made him do this. She was pure evil, that was for sure. Growing bored, he began looking around. On the bright side, the height of the dunk tank gave him an extra height advantage. He had to admit, Cuddy did a good job setting all this up. Squinting, he could make out the kissing booth; as Cuddy predicted, there was no lineup. He smirked.

"House!" A voice yelled. Looking down, he saw none other than the Dean herself. "Having fun up there?" She said, holding back laughter. He glared at her. "I'd be having more fun if you were up here with me, I'd pay to see you in a wet t-shirt." He leered. "There's room for one more," he said, patting his lap. "You're a pig!" She threw back at him.

"I'm just trying to help you out. I know you have the hots for me, and so does the rest of the hospital by the way, so I thought I'd make things easy for you." He said innocently. Cuddy blushed. "I do NOT have the hots for you." He smirked. "I see right through you. Your lips say no, but your eyes say 'House you're so sexy I want to have your babies!'" He yelled loudly. "House, cut it out! You're so immature." She said defensively. "The girls look great from this view, loving the push-up. Trying to impress someone?" He laughed, ignoring her last comments.

Just then a ball whizzed by, missing the target. "Come back when you learn some skill!" House yelled. "You throw like a little girl!" Cuddy pinched the bridge if her nose. "You know what? We'll see who's laughing in a minute." Cuddy sneered at him. With that she walked to the back of the line, an evil smile on her face. House pretended to bite his fingernails in fear as she slowly advanced to the front of the line.

Finally reaching the font, Cuddy smirked wickedly at House. "Oh no, I'm in trouble now!" He teased. "The Dean's coming to get me!" He had a look of mock terror on his face, only fueling her desire to wipe it off. As she prepared to throw the first ball, Cuddy could hear him continuing to tease her. "Take cover everyone! Once she lets go of that ball, there's no telling where it'll end up! Place your bets everyone, I don't think it'll even reach this far! Can you blame me? She's-"

House's mockery was cut short as the seat disappeared beneath him. Immediately he was sent plunging into the cold water. Opening his eyes underneath, he peered outside of the tank, where he could make out a blurry Cuddy clutching her stomach with laughter. He couldn't hear anything, the water surrounding him muting everything. His eyes stung from the cold temperature of the tank. Making his way to the top, he breathed in a fresh breath of air. Wiping his face with his hands, he laid his eyes on Cuddy. She was going to pay for this.

Hoping out if the tank with some difficulty, his eyes never left her, watching her celebrate. He was dripping wet, his t-shirt clinging to the muscles of his back, arms and chest. Water tricked from his hair and down in his face. His pants were soaked, dark in colour from the water. She turned around when he finally reached her, a massive grin in her face. "Look who's laughing now! I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've wanted to do that to you!"she said proudly, wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks.

He sneered. "You know what? I feel really refreshed. Like I just had a nice cool-down. So I shouldn't be angry, I should be thankful!" Cuddy raised her eyebrows questioningly. "You? Thankful? There's no such thing." She teased. "Sure there is!" House wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, engulfing her in a huge bear hug before completely picking her up off her feet, swinging her back and forth like a child hugging a teddy bear. "THANK YOU CUDDY, for dunking me in a dunk tank full of ice cold water! I really appreciate it!" He yelled, squishing his wet cheek against hers. Cuddy shrieked so loud his ears rang. "HOUSE PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, attempting to break free even though his arms held hers down firmly at her sides.

She struggled and squirmed as she felt the cold water seeping through her clothes. Her attempt to escape his strong hold was in vain as she continued to be swung back in forth in his arms. She felt ridiculous; she was so small and weak in comparison to him, and she had no doubt that he would have no trouble tossing her into that dunk tank like she was nothing.

Cuddy continued to squeal and struggle in his grasp until House finally decided that she had learned her lesson. Setting her down on her feet, she immediately began pounding her fists on his chest. "What the HELL is wrong with you?! Are you insane?!" House grabbed her forearms, holding her back with ease as she tried to escape. "I was merely saying thank you. Geez, you complain about my bedside manners, and when I finally use them, you repay me by trying to beat me to death?" He finished with a smirk.

"House this is all your fault, now I'm going to have to change! I'm soaking wet!" She instantly realized what she said, knowing he would take advantage of it. "Wow Cuddy, it was just a friendly hug, but I can't blame you, I am a stud after all." This earned House a hard punch in the arm. "Ow!" He yelled. "So Cuddles likes it rough huh?" This earned House a second punch in the same spot. "Ow! Stop that!" He said, massaging the spot with his hand.

Cuddy put her hands on her hips, giving him a disapproving look. House took this as the perfect opportunity to check her out. Her shirt was soaked like his, clinging in all the right places. Her face was also wet from being pressed against his, making her smooth skin shine. She was so sexy, her anger only increasing her appearance.

"You're an ass, I ought to slap that smirk right off your face." House just stood there, feeling very smug. Going in for the kill, he repeated her previous words.

"Look who's laughing now!"

Reviews = happy Huddy thoughts!


End file.
